


Can Opener

by IldiDragonheart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Can Openers, F/M, Newt is a punny guy, Tina questions her love for him sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: Sometimes she wonders why, of all people, she'd have to go and fall in love with this man. She loves him very much.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 30





	Can Opener

"Tina?" called Newt from the kitchen. "Tina, love? Can you come here for a second?"

"Yeah?" The woman in question came padding into the kitchen, barefoot, and dressed in one of Newt's shirts that were too big for her petite frame. She came to a stop beside her boyfriend and looked at what he was doing.

Newt held a can opener with one hand, the other clutching a can of pork and beans on the counter. Tina stared at the items in his hands before moving her eyes to his. She arched a brow. "What's wrong?" she asked, leaning on his side, wrapping slender arms around his torso.

"The tin opener's broken," her boyfriend stated, holding up the said can opener for emphasis.

Tina blinked. "Oh?" Grabbing the opener and the canned beans from him, she tested the can opener to see if it was broken. After a few tries, it was, indeed, broken. She let out a sigh. "Well then," she began, placing the device on the counter beside the can, "we'll just have to add to our shopping list for tomorrow."

Newt hummed in reply, returning the canned beans to its place in the cupboard. Then, he took the broken can opener and dropped it with a clang in the sink. Turning around, he leaned against the counter and sighed dejectedly.

Tina chuckled. "Now what's wrong?" she asked again, moving closer to him. She smiled, feeling his arm around her shoulders.

"Those beans looked delicious," Newt sighed.

"Sure they were," giggled Tina, poking his cheek before pecking it.

"No, really, Tina! I was craving for them today!" Pouting, he held Tina closer to him and nuzzled her neck.

Tina smiled teasingly, gently massaging his scalp. "Poor baby."

They stood together in the silence, then, enjoying each other's presence. It was moments like this that they both enjoyed so much in their relationship.

…until Newt broke the silence with a question:

"You call those "can openers", right?"

Tina lifted her head and stared at him. "Yes…?"

A cheeky grin appeared on his lips along with a mischievous glint in his bluish-green eyes. "So, does that mean it's a can't opener now?"

He was met with a slap on his chest for that.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I can't believe I fell in love with you. Of all people."

He pouted cutely. "But…you still love right? Bad puns and all?"

Tina sighed, rolling her eyes, a smile gracing her features. "Yes," she chuckled, pulling him closer to her by his shirt collar, and pressed their foreheads together. "Bad puns and all, Newton."

Who knew a kiss tasted better than any canned pork and beans?


End file.
